If you kissed me now
by RandomCentral
Summary: I've Tried...GOD, i've tried...but shes like a magnet...when you break off from her...she pulls you back in RANDOM CENTRALS FIRST FIC! R&R! Please Look at the profile if you have no idea what Random Central is for!
1. Chapter 1

Its an HONOR to Be writing the very first Random Central fanfic tear LOL check out the profile to see what we write and see if Requests are open...send us PM's BUT NO HATE MAIL...we don't like haters yo! OH by the way Dana is writing this one baby! lol

* * *

**Bold- Ashley's POV (or a Diary Entry)**

_Italic- Vanessa's Pov _

Normal- WhAT DO you think?

* * *

**_Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

**Dear diary,**

**If i told you how crazy my life has been so far i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in peices, HA like the Ashlee simpson song...peices of me...yea thats what this is, little peices of me...**

**Well the first thing i'll tell you about is My name ...I'm Ashley Michelle Tisdale, I love life, i'm pretty pippy except when i'm trying to climb out of a window in fear that HE'LL catch me but thats another story. I'm an Actress/ Singer and i LOVE it...but in this buisness you never know whats going to happend ...one day you can be totally Famous ...and the next you can be a poor person on the street begging for money ...one day you can totally be heartless...and the next day you can be totally in love with a person you'd never thought you'd fall for.**

**Thats the next thing i'll tell you about i'm in love...with...well its hard to say even when i'm writing it...but the person is wonderful the person makes me laugh, makes me cry, makes me happy, makes me angry, there a complete package but the thing is the person is takin and i might just be the "other woman" in that realationship...i wish there was a better way to put that oh god i wish.**

Ashley's writing was interupted by a knock on the door Ashley quickly put the diary under a pillow and rested the bottom of her head on the pillow

"Come in!' she shouted

the door opened and Lucas apeared "Hey, were you sleeping?"

Ashley nodded "um yeah"

"Why?...we got to go in like...2 minutes?" said Lucas looking at his watch

Ashley looked confused "for, what"

Lucas rolled his eyes "Vanessa and Zac wanted us to go to dinner tonight! on the house!"

Ashley smirked "Alright well let me get dressed atleast"

"alright but HURRY" said Lucas leaving the room

* * *

At the resturaunt

Ashley sat infront of Vanessa and looked at Zac who was talking to Corbin so she looked at Vanessa once more and Smiled Vanessa smiled back.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter said interupting the smile fest Ash and Nessa were having

Ashley looked up from her menu "ummm ye-yea i'll take a diet coke"

"Same here" Said Vanessa, Vanessa turned to Zac "Babe, you want anything?"

Ashleys heart was about to burst open

"Lemonade, i guess" Zac said

The waiter took the other orders and left.

"So Ashley, what ya been up to girl?" said Zac

Ashley didn't speak she just sat there and stared

"Hello? Ashley?" Zac said

Ashley snapped out of it and came back to reality "huh? What?"

Zac laughed "What have you been up to?"

Ashley put on a smile "umm nothing really you know the usual...work and shopping"

Vanessa laughed "Whats new!" she said sarcastically

Ashley tapped Vanessa arm playfully and laughed "Shutup! nessa!"

Vanessa laughed more then slowly stopped to say "HEY its V"

Ashley smiled "Oh i'm sorry **V**"

Vanessa smiled. Ashley Smiled back

**Tonight is just relaxing i don't have to worry about sneeking to a hotel, or hiding from the poparazzi, or worrying how late it was. Tonight is peaceful and thats something i can't say very often.**

* * *

OK so Just TRY and guess who the pairing is going to be just GUESS!!! LOL i bet you won't UNLESS YOU GO TO OUR PROFILE...THEN YOU CAN!! 

Dana


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chappy...PLEASE...REad and Reveiw!!

* * *

**Don't own anything!

* * *

Dear Diary, **

If i told you how crazy my life has been i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in little peices...

That speacial person i've told you about i think we should just call "him" _V_ictor...thats not really "his" name but just look how i wrote that you'll find out. Hopefully

Dear Diary, 

Ashley put her diary away and began to get dressed when she heard a knock on the door. She got out of the bathroom from fixing her hair and opened the door. It was Vanessa with tears in her eyes

"Nessa, whats wrong?" Ashley said holding her hair up trying to put it in a ponytail

"I...i just needed to see you" Vanessa

Ashley Smiled and let Vanessa in

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**If i told you how crazy my life has been i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in little peices...**

**I can't go on living a lie, lying to one of my BEST friends...I bet your think "Wow ashley why don't you just leave "victor" Well its not that easy ok! I would give anything just to have "victor" and if that means hurting a friend then thats what I intend on doing. I'm not going to sit around waiting for "Victor" to come to "his" senses. I'm going to take control. But theres one Question i ask my self if i'm taking control of this whole thing, then why haven't I taken control of myself and stopped this?**

Ashley Slipped the diary underneath the sink and got out of the bathroom. There was Vanessa changing channels on the Tv

Ashley layed beside vanessa and vanessa turned to her

"something wrong?" said Vanessa

Ashleys eyes filled up with tears "I- just...**_this_** is wrong"

Vanessa shook her head "Thats not what you said 4 days ago"

Ashley could stop the tears from sliding down her cheek "I know...I know...but i can't go on like this, I'm tired of being the other woman Vanessa!"

Vanessa held Ashleys hand "so, what are you trying to say?"

Ashley Closed her eyes **I never thought i would have to do this **"I'm saying this needs to end"

"wha- what...why" Vanessa said her voice trembling. She stood up from the bed and started pacing the room every step she took tears would flow down her cheek "Is it beacause you don't think i don't love you anymore or something...because you know i love you with ALL my heart as-

Ashley Closed her eyes "STOP Vanessa just- stop please...its not because i don't think you love me anymore...i don't think you love me enough"

"wha- what!" said Vanessa "I LOVE YOU MORE THEN LIFE ITS SELF ASHLEY"

"THEN SHOW ME VANESSA!" Ashley said screaming

Vanessa stayed quiet

"SHOW ME YOU LOVE ME...YOU HAVE A CHOICE ITS HIM...OR ME...IF ITS HIM I'M OUT OF YOUR LIFE FOREVER"

Vanessa stared at Ashley tears flowing down her face she wanted to tell Ashley she would choose her but deep inside something stoped the words from coming out "Ashl-

"You don't have to answer that" said Ashley grabbing her purse and walking out the door

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**If i told you how crazy my life has been i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in little peices...**

**I never thought that would happend. I NEVER wanted to break-up with her. But i felt like i HAD to ya know. I- I can't seem to unlove her.**

* * *

REMEMBER IF YOU FLAME US...We'll shoot you...MWAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH. 

BUT WHATEVER CUZ ...HERE AT RANDOM CENTRAL WE DON'T CARE ABOUT FLAMES CUZ WE KNOW THERES RANDOM PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS STUFF AS MUCH AS WE DO! SO...**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA**

**DANA OUT!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! or flame whatever tickles your pickle!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmm good SOME REVEIWS!!

ANYWAYS RANDOM CENTRAL WAS ACCUSED OF STEALING THE STORY

1.NO we didn't steal it

2. IT HAS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT PLOT!

**

* * *

**

**Don't own..A THING!**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Diary,**

**If i told you how crazy my life has been so far i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in peices**

**5 in the morning and i'm in the studio...noones in here...except for me...well i woke up like at 4 i didn't get any sleep...i was crying all night. I'm in the studio so early to write a song, a love song...and you know who its for.**

**So the songs called unlove you it goes something like this**

**I can't unlove you, Can't do that, No matter how hard i try...never turn my back on...**

**I don't know what else to write!**

Ashley Put her diary down placed her hands over her eyes and sighed, she looked over at the mirror and saw a figure.

"WHOS THERE!?" Ashley Said in fright

The figure got closer until Ashley could figure out who it was, it was Vanessa

Ashley sighed again "what do you want"

"You" said Vanessa

Ashley held back the smile she would've done a couple of months ago

"Ashley, I LOVE YOU" Vanessa said "why can't you understand that!"

Ashley Didn't answer that question "How'd you find out i was here?"

Vanessa laughed a little and shook her head "I heard you walking out the door this morning and wanted to see what was up"

"So your a stalker to" Said Ashley

"shutup ashley" said Vanessa "stop Changing the damn subject"

"I don't want to talk about it ok Vanessa!" said Ashley getting up from her chair and sitting on a chair farther then Vanessa

"fine" said Vanessa getting up from the Chair and leaving

Ashley waited until she knew vanessa was Really gone to go to the bathroom and cry her eyes out

* * *

Later that day 

**I can't belive they actually let me record this song! i mean it was just a writing never thought they would approve of it...i told them it was about an Ex-boyfriend. LIE. **

"Alright Ashley lets take it from the last chorus" said Chris(A/N: Made up that name!)

"umm ok" said Ashley

**But i can't unlove you, can't do that, i'll never, get through that...**

**And just then...Vanessa walked in wearing that hat i bought her, shoes, shirt, and even pants, she even had the matching purse...i couldn't stop the tears from falling from my face...she still loved me...she ALWAYS loved me...but i'm just trying NOT to love her. **

**Theres always time for other dreams...why must we erase these things**

**I couldn't stop the tears from sliding across my cheek. I tried to turn away but everytime i would turn away tears would fall and everytime i looked back at her i would have more tears fall i Loved Vanessa hudgens still and i would never get over it. never. **

**But i can't...unlove you**

**I finished the song and got out of there i ran i ran until i finally couldn't run any longer **

Ashley Fell to her knees in the hallway gasping for air ...because of how she was crying and the fact that she was running...Vanessa came running behind her

"Ashley...whats wrong" said Vanessa

"You know whats wrong!" said Ashley

Vanessa fell to her knees as well and turned Ashley to her direction "Tell me"

"The song...thats all" said Ashley

"Theres something about that song" said Vanessa

"Do you know who its about" said Ashley

Vanessa brushed Ashley's bangs out of her eyes "no"

Ashley Turned away "you" she said in barely a whisper, but Vanessa heard

"If...if- you still love me-

"I DON"T" Ashley said with her Voice filled with anger **i did...i loved her a lot**

Vanessa looked hurt "Oh"

Ashley Turned back to Vanessa but this time no tears in her eyes

"I love you Ashley" said Vanessa

Ashley didn't say anything

"I LOVE YOU" Vanessa said again moving closer "I would do anything just to have you with me again"

**she was about an inch away from my face, my nose touched hers...soon i was kissing the person i hated so much...but loved her even more.**

Ashley broke the kiss "no...not again...STOP"

"ASHLEY YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME" said Vanessa with anger

"NO NO I DON'T " said Ashley **there i go again...lying**

Ashley tried to leave but vanessa grabed her hand and turned ashley to her direction.

"ASHLEY...I- I NEED YOU" said Vanessa

"You got zac" said Ashley

**Its not going to happen again...i swear. **

Vanessa shook her head "i don't need him...i _NEED _you"

Ashley was in tears again "Then dump him"

Vanessa stared at her. Ashley moved closer to Vanessa there noses touched again this time Ashley smiled "Would you do **that **for me?"

Vanessa gulped **I took control...and thats probably the most successfull think i've done right now.**

* * *

**I belived everything she told me...everything which ends me up right where i DON'T want to be. in the middle of it all, i thought i had control but now, i'm not so sure.**

Vanessa placed her lips on Ashleys, Ashleys spine quivered but she helf onto the back of Vanessas neck the whole night anyways. There was nothing else to be said.

* * *

HOLY CRAP...that took me FOREVER TO WRITE i mean i kept getting inturrupted...and i'm just REALLY scared ya'll are gonna hate it lol! well the POSTER for this Fanfic will be up soon so take a look at it in our profile...and yea! 

PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!!! OR FLAME...WHATEVER TICKLES YOUR PICKLE!

**DANA OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE...I MEAN ITS EASY ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS READ THE FRIGGEN STORY THEN HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! BUT I DO LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE LEAVING THE REVEIWS!

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING_ **

_

* * *

_

Dear diary,

**If i told you how crazy my life has been so far i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in peices**

**I woke up this morning to find myself in a different room...Vanessas room...i looked behind me and there she was...sleeping arms wraped around me...There goes all the control.**

**I quickly grabbed one of Vanessa's T-shirts and some pants and grabbed the clothes i was wearing the day before and went to the door...i looked behind me to see that Vanessa was still sleeping...so i left.**

As Ashley started walking to Lucas' room she put her notebook in her purse Lucas was the only person who would really understand wat was happening.

Ashley got to Lucas' door and knocked. Lucas answered his eyes half closed

"Ashley?" said Lucas "its...7 in the morning"

"Yea...i know...i need to talk to you" said Ashley

"Whats wrong?" said lucas letting her in

"Its about Vanes- LUCAS PUT A SHIRT ON!" said Ashley turning around

Lucas looked at himself "oh..woops..sorry" he said as he put on a white T-shirt

"Its about Vanessa" said Ashley

"What about her!?" said Lucas

"Well her and Zac" said Ashley

"Oh no...Zac is cheating on her with you" said Lucas

"NO!" said Ashley "Vanessa is"

Lucas looked confused "Ummm...excuse me"

Ashley looked at him and sighed "its...a long story"

**_Flashback_**

**_Ashley was a Vanessas house watching movies...because Zac was gone and Vanessa didn't like being alone. _**

**_"Why is he holding that watch?" Ashley said getting some popcorn_**

**_"I don't know" said Vanessa_**

**_Suddenly when Ashley was heading for the popcorn so was Vanessa, there hands touched (A/N: omg classic! LOL)_**

**_Ashley looked and Vanessa, She smiled "I- i think i should go now" said Ashley getting up and heading to the door Vanessa followed her. When Ashley was already out the door she turned back around and kissed Vanessa "goodnight" _**

**_Vanessa was in shock Ashley relized what she had done "I-i'm sorry!...umm i...just wante- oh god...i'm just going leave now" Ashley turned and started walking _**

**_Vanessa leaned against the with of othe door "Where do you think your going?" _**

**_Ashley turned back around "Home"_**

**_Vanessa shook her head "not with that kiss your not"_**

**_Ashley was confused but she started walking back "what...what do you mean"_**

**_"Come in and i'll show you" Vanessa said smiling_**

**_And ofcourse with that invatation Ashley walked in.

* * *

2 hours later _**

**_Vanessa pushed Ashley against_ _the wall and kissed her softly Ashley knees shook. The countinued kissing for god knows when until Vanessa finally took Ashleys hand and started going upstairs. Ashley stoped and looked back at the door, Vanessa tugged her hand and Ashley looked up_**

**_"Hes not going to come for while...a long time" Said Vanessa "remember?"_**

**_Ashley nodded and they countinued up the stairs._**

* * *

**_The next morning Ashley woke up in and remembered what had happend she covered her mouth to hold back any screaming she would have done. When Vanessa came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth _**

**_"Hey!" Vanessa said "Your awake!"_**

**_Vanessa gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek and went back to the bathroom. At this point Ashley was scared,confused, and happy at the same time._**

**_"Hey you might wanna get dressed in different clothes...Lucas and them want to meet up with us for breakfast" said Vanessa _**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Lucas stood there still in shock "Umm...so that day...you and V just ha- OH MY GOD"

"CALM DOWN LUCAS" said Ashley

"Sorry sorry, but...wow...so whats the problem now?" said Lucas

"I love her Lucas- But ...i'm striving not to...i don't want to love her...i try to break it off...but i just keep going back" said Ashley

"Hmm...looks like you got yourself in a pickle" said Lucas "Well not a PICKLE because, well you don't really like pickles do you!?"

Ashley slapped Lucas "shutup!"

"OW!!" said Lucas "It was just a joke Ash!"

"So...right now i need a friend...not a stand up comedian!" said Ashley

Lucas sighed "your right i'm sorry"

"Maybe...maybe you should just break it off now Ash" said Lucas

"I've Tried...GOD, i've tried...but shes like a magnet...when you break off from her...she pulls you back in" said Ashley

Lucas looked at her "Wait...why are you wearing those clothes...never thought i'd see you in that!"

Ashley remembered why she was in the clothes "Ummmm"

Lucas gasped "ASHLEY...AGAIN!"

"I told you!" said Ashley "...shes like a magnet"

"Ashley...i don't think its her...i think its you" said Lucas

"What!" said Ashley

"Its not her thats pulling you back Ash...you keep coming back for her...your WAY stronger then that...like you said...you love her" said Lucas

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**If i told you how crazy my life has been so far i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in peices**

**When I talked to Lucas today...i couldn't stop think of what he had told me...**

**_Its not her thats pulling you back Ash...you keep coming back for her...your WAY stronger then that...like you said...you love her_**

**Was he speaking the truth? **

* * *

Ok this Chapter i felt awkward writing it lol So my friend Daniel wrote it so THANK DANIEL!! 

**PLEASE REVEIW!!! OR FLAME...WHATEVER TICKLES..YOUR PICKLE!!**

**DANA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Please...all i ask for..is reviews...Please

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**If i told you how crazy my life has been so far i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in peices**

**Today i haven't spoken to Vanessa, haven't even thought of her...well except for now...today i'm just trying to ignore her as much as i can...but thats not to easy you se-**

Ashley heard a noise coming from her cell phone, she stoped writing and looked at her phone

**Vanessa's Cell**

The phone said. Ashley stared at her phone, she didn't want to, but somehow, someway, her hand picked up the phone and pressed the talk button

"Hello?" Ashley said

"Why are you ignoring me?" said Vanessa

"What are you talking about." said Ashley

"You know exactly what i'm talking about "

Ashley sat up on the bed "Nope"

Vanessa sighed "was it something I did?"

"No" said Ashley

"Then- then why are you so mad at me!?" said Vanessa

"Vanessa...you don't get it do you!?" said Ashley

"what do mean?" said Vanessa

"Vanessa...i...i want you out of my life...i don't want anything to do with you...your the reason i have so much...STRESS...in my life" Said Ashley

"Well...then i guess...

"Yeah...i guess thats pretty much it" said Ashley

"You know I l-

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT...BECAUSE WHENEVER YOU DO SAY IT...I END UP FALLING BACK INTO YOUR ARMS AGAIN...AND I DON'T WANT THAT VANESSA...I'M TIRED OF BEING YOUR LITTLE- TOY...YOU DON'T LOVE ME...HOW DO I KNOW THIS? NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME YOUR **STILL **WITH ZAC"

Vanessa stayed silent "well...i guess i'll...talk, to you later" then Vanessa hung up

* * *

Ashley knocked on Lucas' door when he answered , Ashley stormed in wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Ashley whats wrong?" said lucas

"I did it...its over" Ashley said

Lucas pulled her into hug "It'll be ok Ashley...it'll be ok"

* * *

Zac came into his room to see his girlfriend over the bed crying her eyes out 

"Whats wrong?" said Zac

Vanessa lifted her head up and wiped the tears away "Nothing...nothings wrong"

"Then...why are you crying?" said Zac

"Its nothing,ok!" said Vanessa

"OK OK" said Zac walking to a different room

Vanessa flipped open her cell phone to see a picture of Ashley "_I do love her"_ Vanessa whispered to herself

* * *

Ashley woke up to see herself in Lucas' bed she looked over at the couch and there was Lucas, Asleep. She smiled at the sight.

"Wake up sleepy head" said Ashley

Lucas shifted his eyes, then they slowly opened

"Well good morning" said Ashley

Lucas smiled "good morning...you ok?"

Ashley smiled and nodded "Yeah...i'll be fine now...I think"

Lucas smiled "good"

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**If i told you how crazy my life has been so far i would take up the whole book...so i'll tell you in peices**

**I actually feel fine! I feel PERFECTLY FINE...i think i'm finally over Vanessa...just hope shes...finally over me.**

**

* * *

**

Please...reveiw...**PLEASE**

**DANA OUT**


End file.
